fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Perceval/Supports
With Cecilia C Support *'Cecilia:' Perceval. *'Perceval:' ...Cecilia. Are your wounds healed now? *'Cecilia:' Yes, I managed to survive. *'Perceval:' I see. ...I'm sorry. I was there with you, but I couldn't go to your aid. *'Cecilia:' No, you only did what you were supposed to. Don't worry about it. *'Perceval:' Thank you for saying that... I plan on making up for it with my work here. *'Cecilia:' Yes. B Support *'Perceval:' ...... *'Cecilia:' Is something wrong, Perceval? *'Perceval:' That village we just passed... It was ruined. *'Cecilia:' ...Yes, it was. *'Perceval:' Probably most areas of this continent look like that due to the war. *'Cecilia:' Yes... *'Perceval:' We must put an end to this conflict...so we can help those who cannot defend themselves. *'Cecilia:' Yes. A Support *'Perceval:' Cecilia? You look troubled. *'Cecilia:' Perceval... I was just wondering what would become of Etruria after this. *'Perceval:' Just what you would worry about. ...But I think there is only one answer to that question. *'Cecilia:' What? *'Perceval:' Etruria will regain its former glory. It will become even more prosperous than ever before. *'Cecilia:' ...Do you think so? *'Perceval:' Of course. We will make it happen with our own hands. *'Cecilia:' Oh... *'Perceval:' You mustn't lose hope, Cecilia. If the Etrurian Generals give up, then who would rebuild our country? *'Cecilia:' Yes... You're right, Perceval. With Douglas C Support *'Perceval:' Lord Douglas! *'Douglas:' Perceval. We fight together again. Though it looks like this time, I am fighting in shame. *'Perceval:' Please, Lord Douglas. You only did your duty as an Etrurian General. There is nothing to be ashamed about. *'Douglas:' ...... *'Perceval:' We are honored to be able to fight by your side once again. I'm sure the other Etrurians among us feel the same way. *'Douglas:' Thank you... Your words are encouraging. *'Perceval:' Let us fight together for the future of Etruria! B Support *'Douglas:' Perceval, how do you fare? *'Perceval:' I could be doing better. How about you, Lord Douglas? *'Douglas:' I am trying my best, but...it seems I am losing the strength I used to have. I suppose I cannot beat my age. *'Perceval:' Nonsense. You are living up to the title of the Great General, Lord Douglas. You still have a long ways to go yet. *'Douglas:' I hope so. *'Perceval:' Is there something on your mind? *'Douglas:' No, that's not the case... A Support *'Douglas:' Perceval. It might be a bit early to say this, but... *'Perceval:' Yes? *'Douglas:' I am thinking of retiring as the Great General after this war. *'Perceval:' What!? Then the highest position in the Etrurian military would be empty! *'Douglas:' I want you to take my place. *'Perceval:' I am still young, Lord Douglas. I cannot assume such a position... *'Douglas:' You are young? Then what about our commander, Roy? He is much younger than you, and he is leading all of us. *'Perceval:' Yes, but... *'Douglas:' The youths will not grow if old veterans keep hogging their positions. Perceval, you are intelligent, strong, and a fine leader. Besides, once the prince returns, the king will step down from the throne as well. *'Perceval:' Lord Douglas! Those in service must not talk about the inheritance of the throne... *'Douglas:' It is all right. I have been serving the king for decades now. I know him better than anybody. I am sure that once he learns of the prince's survival, he will give the throne to him without hesitation. *'Perceval:' ...... *'Douglas:' We must rebuild Etruria alongside our new king. Etruria will be reborn again with the help from you young ones. I will be counting on you, Perceval. *'Perceval:' ...I shall swear my life to it. With Dorothy C Support *'Dorothy:' Look out! *'Perceval:' ! *'Dorothy:' I-I-I'm terribly sorry! I was aiming for an enemy, but the arrow flew over here... Oh, what am I going to do? Are you hurt? *'Perceval:' I'm fine, it didn't even touch me. *'Dorothy:' I, I... I'm so sorry! *'Perceval:' There is no need to apologize. Things like this often happen on the battlefield. *'Dorothy:' But...! *'Perceval:' Even if I did get hit by your arrow, it would partly be my responsibility for not paying attention to my surroundings. *'Dorothy:' But... *'Perceval:' Never let your mind wander in battle. That is a rule. So don't be too upset about it. All right? *'Dorothy:' ...Yes, I understand. I'm probably being more of a nuisance sitting here mulling over it. I'll try harder next time! B Support *'Dorothy:' Sigh... That last shot was just lucky... I have to practice more. Perhaps I should aim more like this... Oh! General Perceval! *'Perceval:' Training? Very good. *'Dorothy:' Y-Yes, thank you! I sometimes make mistakes like I did last time, so I thought I should train myself more so I wouldn't be a hindrance to everyone else... *'Perceval:' Yes... Dorothy, I've been thinking... You should relax a little more when you shoot. *'Dorothy:' Huh...? You were watching how I fight!? *'Perceval:' I always try to watch and understand how my comrades fight. I was looking for the chance to tell you this, but I can see that you tend to panic when you fight. *'Dorothy:' I see... Yes, that's true. I tend to get scared in an actual battle, and I get nervous and can't move like I normally do... *'Perceval:' ...Archers don't have to come out front, they stay back and cover for us. You must tell yourself that there is nothing to be afraid of. We will defend the front lines. *'Dorothy:' ! ...Yes! I will! A Support *'Dorothy:' ... Yes! Yes, that was great! *'Perceval:' You seemed to have improved, Dorothy. *'Dorothy:' General Perceval! I'm trying to relax when I shoot, as you said. I think I'm getting a little better at it. *'Perceval:' You originally seemed to have talent with the bow. It was just a matter of getting your confidence together, and now that you have, you'll be improving more and more fron now on. *'Dorothy:' I can relax if I think that the others are defending the front lines for me... It seems that I can sometimes feel safe even on the battlefield. *'Perceval:' Ah, but that is the same for us up front as well. We would not be able to charge in like we do if we didn't have adequate support from the back lines. *'Dorothy:' ...Am I being of use to you too, General Perceval? *'Perceval:' Yes, you're helping me out a great deal. I shall be looking forward to your support in future battles. *'Dorothy:' Yes! With Klein C Support *'Klein:' General Perceval! It is good to see you again. *'Perceval:' Klein. It is good to see you are well. It seems that you've gotten quite used to your position now. *'Klein:' Yes. Although, I'm still one of the least experienced and weakest generals... *'Perceval:' Well, from the way I see it, those working under you are the luckier ones. *'Klein:' I hope so, too, General Perceval. *'Perceval:' ...How have you been doing? *'Klein:' What? *'Perceval:' What do you think about this army? *'Klein:' Well... Frankly, I feel more at home here than in the Etrurian army. Perhaps it is because of General Roy's personality... *'Perceval:' ...I see. *'Klein:' How do you feel, General Perceval? *'Perceval:' I can't say I feel completely comfortable here. *'Klein:' You can't? *'Perceval:' It is probably because what I seek from an army doesn't exist here. *'Klein:' So...you can't get used to this army? *'Perceval:' ...No, it's a little different from that. It is just that I am and will always be an Etrurian knight. I am unable to bend my standards so easily. B Support *'Perceval:' ...How do you feel about the coup d'etat in Etruria? *'Klein:' ...I understand that Bern was doing things behind the scenes, but still... I never would have imagined that the Etrurian Court would divide into two hostile sides so easily. To tell the truth, I'm still not over it. I... I never thought that there would be so many people who would give in to greed so easily... *'Perceval:' Etruria had not known war for a very long time. Thus, blinded by peace, we didn't notice the men scheming evil deeds. *'Klein:' Yes... A conflict would have broken out even without Bern's help. *'Perceval:' Once this war is over, I will return and devote my life to rebuild Etruria. *'Klein:' Of course, General Perceval. I am prepared to give my life to that cause as well. *'Perceval:' Klein, I want you to seek a different path. *'Klein:' What!? *'Perceval:' Once I return to Etruria, I plan to dismiss all but those few whom I can put absolute trust in to be loyal to king and country. I will do anything to maintain mutual trust among the king's servants. *'Klein:' General Perceval... Don't be ridiculous! *'Perceval:' ! Klein... *'Klein:' ...Please, relax a little. With your ability, you won't have to go to such extreme measures. I was holding this in because we are at war, but...I'll say it now. I miss the days when I could look up to you as an older brother...the days when we were more relaxed, and sometimes even laughed it up together... *'Perceval:' ...... *'Klein:' Once this war ends, let us return and celebrate the prosperity of the new Kingdom of Etruria together...in laughter. A Support *'Klein:' General Perceval? *'Perceval:' Klein. Is something wrong? *'Klein:' No, I just saw you, so... *'Perceval:' I see. *'Klein:' You know, I was thinking... Before the coup d'etat, we were never working together under the same mission. But now, here we are, fighting alongside each other, after we have both left the Etrurian military and are under General Roy's command. *'Perceval:' Hm, yes... Fate can work in strange ways. *'Klein:' Yes. Oh, on a different topic... Have your favorite foods changed over the recent years? *'Perceval:' ? ...No. Why? *'Klein:' It's just that the cook was a little troubled. He said that since you are expressionless no matter what you eat, he never knows what to give you. *'Perceval:' Expressionless? ...Do you think so? *'Klein:' Yes, very much so, General Perceval. Even when you're having wine, your expression stays the same no matter how much you drink. If you stop making expressions, you'll forget how. *'Perceval:' Expressions are not things that can be forgotten. *'Klein:' I wouldn't be so sure about that with you, General Perceval. *'Perceval:' ...Well, well. Getting fresh, are we? *'Klein:' Haha... I guess it looks like I need not worry. With Larum C Support *'Larum:' General Perceval! *'Perceval:' You're... Larum, if I recall correctly. *'Larum:' Look, look! Watch me dance! *'Perceval:' ...... *'Larum:' Well? How was it? Did it grasp you? I think this twirl really does the trick... What do you think? *'Perceval:' ...Are you always like that? *'Larum:' Like what? *'Perceval:' Well... You always seem so carefree... Or rather, should I say...disoriented? *'Larum:' Aww... Are you praising me? *'Perceval:' ...... B Support *'Larum:' How is it this time, General Perceval? *'Perceval:' ...Larum. I was wondering... Why do you always come to show me your dancing? *'Larum:' Why? Don't you enjoy seeing me dance? *'Perceval:' To be perfectly honest... *'Larum:' Yeah? *'Perceval:' It is of no worth to me. *'Larum:' ...... ...No worth... *'Perceval:' ...... *'Larum:' You... You're so mean! *Larum runs off* *'Perceval:' ...... A Support *'Perceval:' ...... ...... ...... ...Odd... She was always nothing more than a nuisance, but now that she's gone, it seems... *Larum appears* *'Larum:' ...Lonely? *'Perceval:' ...... *'Larum:' Really? Yes! I knew you liked having me around! *'Perceval:' ...I didn't say that. *'Larum:' Don't lie. You just said it seemed lonely without me. *'Perceval:' ...No, I didn't say that. *'Larum:' I knew it! Not even General Perceval can live without my dancing. All right, I'll come to you every morning from now on and give you a wake-up dance! *'Perceval:' ...You seem to be beyond my comprehension. With Elffin C Support *'Elffin:' General Perceval, if I may have a moment of your time... *'Perceval:' ! Your Majesty...! Please do not address me as... *'Elffin:' Hush! We do not know where enemies may be hiding. Here, I am a simple bard. Understood? *'Perceval:' Yes. Then... ...What is it that you need, Elffin? *'Elffin:' Prince Myrddin of Etruria passed away last year. I would appreciate it if you could inform me of the behavior of the Etrurian Court after that. I would like to sing about them in my future travels. *'Perceval:' ...Very well. After Prince Myrddin passed away... B Support *'Perceval:' Pr-... I mean, Elffin. *'Elffin:' What is it, General Perceval? *'Perceval:' I hear your father is still alive. Have you seen him recently? *'Elffin:' No, we have not seen each other for several years now. *'Perceval:' Have you no intention of seeing him at all? *'Elffin:' At least not until this war ends. *'Perceval:' Why? Perhaps your father is mourning for you, thinking you are long dead. *'Elffin:' If I let my father know of my safety, other people will find out as well. I may be able to make my father happy for a moment, but he will soon suffer the grief of losing me once again. *'Perceval:' ...... *'Elffin:' I must eliminate what is causing that grief. Only then will I go see my father. A Support *'Perceval:' Elffin. You were talking about your songs for your future travels... *'Elffin:' About the state of Etruria after the prince passed away? *'Perceval:' Yes. Will you be singing about it in various lands after this war ends? *'Elffin:' That is what I intend to do. I travel not only to sing, but to learn as well. *'Perceval:' ...Will you be visiting the Etrurian palace? *'Elffin:' Yes, of course I will be. I expect my stay at Etruria to be the longest. *'Perceval:' Where will you go after you visit the palace? *'Elffin:' Nowhere... I intend to stay and sing for the Kingdom of Etruria as long as I live. *'Perceval:' ...Do I have your word on that? *'Elffin:' ...I shall swear my honor on it. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports